Complex patents: A number of relevant patents have been issued over the years that contain very complex and sophisticated mechanisms and control schemas; which results in a high cost of manufacture. Those patents result in commercial products that demand a premium price from consumers. Thus, its commercial market appeal is limited, particularly, within the US market. Historical low market penetrations substantiate the aforementioned statements. The applicable patents are:
Simple mechanical patents: A number of relevant patents were issued over the years that fundamentally contain simple mechanisms and control schemas, which result in low cost of manufacture. Those patents result in commercial products that demand a low market price from consumers. Due to a variety of reasons, such commercial products, however, have failed to generate widespread market appeal and, market penetration within the US market. The applicable patents are:
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a toilet sanitary cleansing means whereby the user can wash the genitals and posterior parts of the body after use of the toilet.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices and processes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary cleansing processes and a sanitary cleansing means that includes a defined projected cleaning area, a defined cleaning fluid, a defined cleaning fluid rate and a defined cleaning fluid temperature.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means which is able to wash at least one of the genitals and posterior portions of a user""s body
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means that can be easily adapted to virtually all commercially available toilets, in particular, toilets with water supply tanks, toilets with pressurized cold water flush systems, and toilets with access to both cold and water sources.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet-sanitary cleansing means that can be used to clean posterior parts of the body after toilet use without the use of toilet paper, which is a functionality of particular importance for boat toilets and other toilets operating in environmentally sensitive areas where sanitary system cannot handle the processing of toilet paper.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means that has a self cleaning, disinfecting and deodorizing function for the nozzle itself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means that can be economically manufactured and is reliable in its operation.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide the means of maintaining completely clean and sanitary conditions for all users at all times.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet sanitary cleansing means that is simple and easy to use.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains.